wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Quinceañera
"Quinceañera" is the 20th episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 20th of the overall series. It first aired on August 10, 2008. Plot The family prepares for Alex's Quinceañera, a traditional Hispanic celebration to mark her 15th birthday, but she doesn't want one because such things are too girly for her liking. After an argument with her mother, Alex's grandmother Magdalena tells her about how much Alex's mom wanted her own quinceañera but the family couldn't afford it. Feeling bad, Alex decided to cast a spell to swap bodies with her mother, so that she could enjoy a quinceañera of her own. Summary Theresa, Alex's mom, and Harper are both planning Alex's quinceañera. Theresa also tells Max and Justin that they are going to dance class so that they could prepare a dance number with Alex. They tell Alex about it, but she rejects the whole thing after seeing the dress and she thinks that the whole celebration is too girly and not her. A short argument between Alex and Theresa upsets them. Magdalena, Theresa's mother, is visiting for the quinceañera and tells Alex when Theresa was 15 and asked to have a quinceañera of her own, but the Larkins couldn't afford it, which is why it was so important to Theresa for Alex to have one. Alex, feeling bad, goes to Theresa and said that she wants a quinceañera, but is secretly plotting to swap bodies with her so that Theresa could have her dream quinceañera. Meanwhile at dance class, Justin and Max have no success in dancing. The teachers are demonstrating a dance when Magdalena interrupts the class by accidentally hitting the teacher with the door. After a few insults between the teacher and Magdalena, Magdalena decides to teach Justin and Max how to dance herself. Alex is then shown with her mother wearing the pink gown and looking uncomfortable. Theresa admires how beautiful Alex looks. But before Harper comes, Alex quickly switches bodies with her mom. Very pleased with herself, Alex explains her reasons and that it's why she agreed to have one; Theresa is shocked at first, but after admiring herself in the mirror wearing the dress she had picked out, she decides to stay in Alex's body for the quinceañera. thumb At the party, Justin finds out that Alex switched bodies with Theresa, but decides to keep it secret. Justin and Max remind Magdalena about the dance lessons, but she had completely forgotten about it. She decides to look for a gift for Alex instead. Justin and Max, panicking but not wanting to let their mom down, switch bodies with their dance instructors, Richard and Candace. Justin reminds Alex that she needs to switch back soon, before sunset, but then Magdalena corners Alex and starts telling a long story about when Theresa was born. This wastes time until Max distracts Magdalena and Alex manages to switch back. Theresa thanks Alex for letting her have her own quinceañera. Later during the father-and-daughter dance, Alex reveals to Jerry that she had switched bodies with Theresa, but he doesn't seem to mind. During the end credits scene, Magdalena accidentally discovers the wizard lair and mistakes it for a wrestling room. Magic Spells Body Switching spell *Incantation: (Name #1, Name #2) Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi *Description: Allows two people to switch bodies with each other. If the two people don't switch bodies back before sundown, the two will be trapped in each other's bodies forever with no way out. (Note: This spell is known for its numerous glitches.) Production Notes Continuity *We learn that Jerry's Italian, thus making Alex and her brothers 1/2 Italian from his side of the family and 1/2 Mexican from Theresa's side. *Alex's full name is Alexandra Margarita Russo. *Theresa was born on a rainy Tuesday at 6:02 p.m. Trivia *Theresa's mom was played by Belita Moreno, who was on the show, George Lopez. In the show she has a grandson whose name is also Max. Also, coincidentally, she seems to act a lot like Benny on this show, only it's been played down a little. *Coincidentally, Maria Canals Barrera, who portrays Theresa, has been on George Lopez as Claudia. *Running gag: Alex repeatedly calls Justin and Max "eggheads". *At the first part of the show Harper shows Alex a different dress than the one she wears at the party. *Magdalena's name means "cupcake" in Spanish. Also, Magdalena calls Alex "Lexie," which is another common nickname for Alexandra. Cast 'Main Cast' *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle 'Guest Cast' *Belita Moreno as Magdalena Larkin *Gabrielle Dennis as Candace *Adam Bay as Richard Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes